Muggle Breakaway
by Jive22
Summary: She only dealt out what had been dealt to her.


Bellatrix randomly decided to take a stroll in the muggle world. She had no idea why. Well, she had a few ideas, but only one was halfway acceptable. So she claimed that ideal when she asked her lord if she could take a stroll. She told him since she couldn't stroll through the magical world without being attacked on site; she was going to go through the muggle.

Even though there were warrants out for her arrest there, she at least had the upper-hand with her magic.

She used her wand to straighten and shorten her black hair to and unrecognizable look. Sometimes she could hardly believe she was only twenty-eight years old. She spent ten years in Azkaban and half a year on the run before that.

Before she left, she couldn't help but check herself out in the mirror. While she had black bags under her eyes, she could easily fix that with make up. She looked no different then those muggle supermodels that ate then puked the food back up.

Azkaban had made her freakishly skinny. But that was out of her control. She had way too many bad memories. Ranging from her father, to her husband, to her husbands brother, to Voldemort, and then to Dumbledore. They all did the same things to her. It started when she was nine. She had a brief relaxing time when she turned 12, her father had died. But it started up again, no less then a year later when her mother signed her to a contract with Rudopholous. He very well went without remorse on her. After, the contract was signed and unbreakable of course. The really sick part was when he set his brother on her.

Then when she was sixteen he took her to Voldemort, he offered her instead of his mother to him.

As soon as Bellatrix arrived back at Hogwarts, she took off for Dumbledore. While she thought his wrinkly-ass was insane, he offered protection. Protection is what Bellatrix desperately wanted. She walked into his strange office and begged for help.

He just smiled at her in a grandfatherly way and said he'd only give her protection under one condition.

He never protected her.

Instead he made life a thousand times worse. She hated her life when she was nine, but then there was only one person doing this to her. Now there was four. Sad thing is, when she decided to quit running from the authorities when she was eighteen, she was hoping for sweet release from the pain in that prison.

Instead they threw her, her husband, and her brother in-law in the same cell. They spent all day doing unspeakable things to her. Not only that, the dementors were constantly making her relive the pain.

People have always wondered what made her so insane, the truth is, people made her insane. Almost all the Black's were normal thinking people. Not at all crazy. Look at Sirius. He was perfectly normal, not counting being skinny and smelly after thirteen years in that hellhole. Look at Narcissa, sure she married a poncy idiot. But Hell, He had money, and she loved him. He didn't give her to the dark lord. Think about Andromeda, she married a muggle-born and got disowned. Looking back, Bellatrix realized that getting disowned would've done her a world of good. Even Regulus was perfectly normal, yea, he felt he had to please his parents at everything and joined the dark lord. But he decided to grow a spine and help take the Lord down. Smart man.

It was just Bellatrix's façade giving the Black's a bad name. She couldn't help it though. Letting herself go insane was the only way she could deal with the pain. She looked in the mirror again. Her grey eyes looked dead and hollow. Dead. She could feel the tears well up.

She quickly swallowed the tears that threatened to erupt.

With a sigh, she turned away from the mirror. She shouldn't think such things before her happy mood turns downcast. So it was with a maniacal look in her eye and a bounce in her step that she exited the building and took off to the muggle realm.

She decided to skip. Yes. Skip. It was a lovely park, on a lovely day, and Bellatrix felt free. She always looked crazy in some form another. At least this time it was a lovely crazy instead of a batshit insane crazy. Bellatrix was in heaven. That's all she could think of. She died and went to heaven. She couldn't believe Voldemort let her go. But he did. Now, she was swinging on a swing slowly, with her face to the sun. She let the suns beam heat her face. She could hear the laughter, the giggles, and the general atmosphere of happiness going on around her.

Maybe the muggles weren't so bad if the parents were like this to their children. Maybe they weren't so bad if they didn't arrange a marriage between their daughters and psychopathic rapists.

She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of the muggle dad tickling his little son listening to their suffocating laughter. She could definitely live like a muggle. She definitely thought that the muggles had it all right.

She grabbed her wand and snapped it in two.

She set herself free.

XOXOXOXOXO OXOXOXOXX XOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOOX XO

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean  
>Get onboard a fast train<br>Travel on a jet plane, far away

And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging around revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
>And I'll learn how to fly<br>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway  
>Out of the darkness and into the sun<br>But I won't forget the place I come from  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

XOXOXOXOXO XXOXOXO XOXOXOX XOXXOXOX XOXOXO XOXXOX

Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson


End file.
